Who Would You Kill
by Snapehater
Summary: rated M for language and smut this is just for fun if you have a weak stomach DO NOT READ but other than that please enjoy my HONKS


A/N: not mine and never will be.

"Harry what you are doing!"

"Piss off you bush pig bitch."

"Harry don't be like that you know I love you."

_Avada Kedavra_, was the last word Ginny Weasley heard as she saw the sickly green light coming from Harry's wand.

_Thank fuck she is dead_ thought Harry. What an annoying slag she was.

"Now where were we Nymph," looking down Harry saw the smiling face of his one true love. "Ah that's right, now be a good girl and continue".

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting between Harry's legs holding his hard penis in her hand after just being interrupted by one self centered slut. Looking at Harry with a smile on her face she bent her head and took his throbbing cock back into her mouth.

"Ah that's it take it deeper you minx you, take it all."

Harry was in the deepest pleasure he had ever known. It had been two months since he defeated Moldyshorts, it was so simple, the power he knew not, was love. The battle was fierce people were dying, friends and enemies alike. Harry was fighting the dork lord while the death munches' were trying to take Hogwarts and Harry went to the forest to meet his foe.

The battle went on for nearly three hours and both men were losing power, Harry was running low on spells and his mind was racing. The power he knows not kept running through his mind, so on a spur of the moment he made a decision. He ran as fast as he could towards Voldywart's dodging spells along the way. As he came nearer to him he jumped and cast a vanishing spell on both his and Dicklord's clothes, he also cast _Engorgio_ on his penis. As Harry came into contact with him he spun him around and shoved his cock straight into his ass screaming "I Love You", as soon as the words were said and Harry was up to his balls in Voldie's ass the strangest thing happened. VoldyMoldy just shriveled up into nothing, the second that happened every Death eater screamed and died.

Well as I said that was two months ago, and here he was getting the best mind blowing head job of his life.

"Harry, what are you thinking about my love?" came a sweet voice interrupting his minds wonderings.

"Nothing really my sweet, I was just thinking about the last two months".

Getting upset that he was not thinking about the great blow job she was giving him she stood up and grabbed his nuts in her hands and squeezed with all her might.

"What the fuck was that for" Harry asked rubbing his soft and probably damage balls.

"What the fuck yourself! Here I was giving you this and you were thinking about that dick lord". Nymphadora started to walk away with the shits something shocking but tripped over the dead form of Ginny.

Harry started to laugh at her misfortune when she turned and said "We should do something with this...I know how about we paint her up in her true colors and send her to the Ministry with a stick up her ass and naked?"

"Sure sounds like a plan and I am sorry I was not thinking of you now come here baby and let me make it up to you."

"No we get rid of the trash first."

"Ok we will throw her in the fire place and floo her home hey?"

"Yeah let's strip her first and write on her body I WAS A TEENAGE WHORE, I FUCKED EVERY ONE AND ANYONE FOR A SICKLE."

Once they had done the job and sent the body back where it belonged in the first place Harry turned towards his Nymie.

"My sweet I am sorry about earlier please come here."

Slowly Nymphadora walked towards Harry and looked into his deep blue eyes, '_What? wait his eyes are green_' she thought to herself shaking her head to try and clear it, she again looked into his and saw that they were green.

"My dearest I have some thing I want to ask you but I need to do something first do you mind?"

"No of course not Harry do whatever you need."

"Dobby, Dobby where the hell are you when I need you?"

"OH great ass kicking Harry Potter Master of mine I is heres right beside yous."

"Ah no worries" Harry said as he turned and hit Dobby in the face with his half flaccid man meat. "Now have you got what I wanted you to get?"

Dobby's mouth was slightly opened and he was licking his lips, "Oh great large man meat I want so bad..."

" Bad Dobby, Dobby not think of his great master love shaft like that, bad Dobby."

"It's ok Dobby just remember not in front of people."

Dobby shaking his large head for a second and his large round eyes began to focus properly looked up at his master with a rueful grin.

"Yes oh mighty master Harry Potter sirs I is remembering, and yes sirs me has got it for you."

"Thank you Dobby you may go now," Harry taking the small parcel from him before he left.

Harry shaking his head a little at his little house elf turned and looked at the stunning sight before him.

"Nymphadora Tonks" he said starting to kneel down on one knee, "Will you be my shinning light, my beacon, and my source of happiness and do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

"Yes Harry of course I will I have been waiting for this moment for the last year but I never thought it would come true."

Harry slipped the pink heart shape diamond ring onto her ring finger.

As Harry was starting to stand Nymphadora jumped into his arms and started raining kisses over his face.

"Take me Harry I am yours do with whatever you want.

Kissing her back with all the love he could muster as well as trying to make her stand on her own feet, he started to remove her shirt (he forgot he was a wizard for a minute) as he tugged at it the buttons popped to reveal her supple breast with bright pink nipples.

Removing his own shirt as that is all he had on, he turned his attention back to his wife to be and removed her skirt and panties at the same time.

"Oh take me Harry, take me hard and fast."

Harry laid her down on the thick woolen carpet and crept between her soft thighs picking up one of her legs and start to lay soft kisses from her toes to the top of her inner thigh, kissing around her soft patch of pink hair that was in the shape of NP, then slowly trailed kisses down her other thigh to her toes.

"Harry take me I'm ready for you do it now or I will curse you."

He kissed his way back up to her moist wonderland and slipped a finger into her.

"Oh Harry PLEASE don't make me beg, Please take me now."

Harry parted her soft moist lips and breathed in her scent, sweet with a touch of muskiness. He darted his tongue into her enjoying the taste of the soon to be Mrs Potter, pulling her moist folds apart he tongued his way to her most sensitive, most adorable little clit, with a twirl of his tongue and a nibble with his teeth he had her screaming with ecstasy .

"Harry now please, do it for me."

Harry reached for his wand and without Nymie noticing he mumbled a spell Engorgio while pointing at her soft venerable nub of lust.

Within seconds her bud was about four inches long and Harry attacked it with his mouth like it was the only thing in the world.

Nymphadora was screaming as a climax hit her that felt like Mt Fuji was erupting all over again, Harry kept up his pace while lapping up all of his Nymie's womanly juices. She 

was in euphoria she could not even think straight, harry slowed his pace then finally stopped his ministrations to allow the woman to gain control of herself.

After a few more minutes Nymphadora was at least able to sit up, as she did she saw Harry with the biggest smile on his dial looking like he just got the last laugh.

Nymphadora got her smile while looking at him, reaching over as to give him a hug she grabbed his wand and turned it on him, _Petrificus Totalus. _Harry was in shock for at least 1.2seconds before the spell hit, she unfroze his head only and then put a silencing charm on him.

"Now Harry have you heard the joke, when do you know a woman is on steroids?"

Harry nodding his head, he had a half frighten half intrigue look on his face.

"_Engorgio" _Nymphadora whispered looking at Harry but pointing to her already over large love button. Harry looked on in fear this time as her moist sensitive slit expanded to a total length of nine inches.

"_Wingardium__Leviosa" _Nymphadora said this timepointing at Harry and moving him over to the lounge and turning him over so he was face down on it.

Removing the silencing charm on Harry he was straight away trying to protest. "It is alright Harry you must remember telling me the same thing a few weeks back do you not?"

"Yes, no, I don't know just be careful and slow PLEASE."

The only words that Harry heard before he blacked where "WHO'S YOU'RE DADDY BABY"


End file.
